Nashkel
Back to World Map Quests * Babysitting in Nashkel - Mrs Blackwood is in need of a babysitter. Tina in the Carnival area might just fit the role * Captain Brage;s Guilt - Talk to Brage in the temple if you spared his life. He will tell you that the merchant was killed but his wares untouched. Oublek then wants you to talk to Nalin in the temple. After collecting Brages sword and the note off of Borda corpse in the Xvart Village area. Talk to Oublek a few times and you will be taking to Brage's Trial. * Edwin and Dynaheir - Given automatically upon recruiting Edwin in Nashkel. He will ask you to kill Dynaheir in the Gnoll Stronghold. * Joseph's Wife - asks you to keep a lookout for her husband in the mines * Nashkel Monster - Talk to Arnim and a baby Wyvern will spawn and attack. After sorting it all out with the guards youll end up with some experiance * Oublek the Bounty Officer - . Oublek mistakes you for the bounty hunter Greywolf if you tell him the truth you might get a reputation point. If you lie you will get some gold but you will also miss out on a quest later. * Prism's Emeralds - Oublek wants you to find Prism who can be found in the area of Nashkel Mines and return the emeralds. * Recovering Captain Brage - Nalin inside the temple offers to match the bouny offered on Captain Brage if you return him alive to the temple. * Rescuing Dynaheir - Given automatically upon recruiting Minsc in Nashkel. He will ask you to rescue Dynaheir from the Gnoll Stronghold. * The Tale of Captain Brage - Oublek is offering a bounty on the head of Captain Brage * A Warm Place for Noober - Chapter 3 Noober has a cold after being trown into the river and now he wants you to find a warm place for him to recover.Talk to Joseph's Wife and she will agree to take him in. Companions * Minsc - Agree to help Minsc find Dynaheir and he will join you. * Edwin - He asks you to help him find and kill the witch Dynaheir * Rasaad yn Bashir - Just outside the Inn Encounters * Neira – Nashkel Inn, an assassin/ * Nimbul – Chapter three. Outside the Nashkel Inn an assassin. You will find Topsider's Crutch, Senses of the Cat, and Short Sword +1 on her corpse. NPCs * Bardolan - Greets you when you first enter the city. * Berrun Ghastkill - The Mayor of the city and standing along the road near the temple. * Commoner (Joseph's wife) * Da'er Ragh - If you read his tombstone in the Nashkel cemetery three times, he will summon a number of Phoenix Guards to dispose of you. * Jamie - Naked lover in the closet of the manor house. * Karp - Friendly chat. * Lord and Lady von Undenzicht - Tell you their son is outside playing with his new pet. * Noober - If you put up with him long enough (32 times) he will eventually give you some experiance. * Ranger Barin - Wants you to talk to Mrs Brunnstein * Mrs Brunnstein - Seems broken and crashes the game while talking to her. * Samantha The other lover in the manor house * Taris '''' * Volothamp Geddarm - Will give you variouse information about the area Notable Items * Ankheg Plate Mail - In a field on the west side of the map * Cloak of Fading - In a field on the west side of the map Stores